The field of the disclosure relates generally to waste management systems, and more specifically, to transferring waste from an elevated platform to ground level.
At least some known manufacturing facilities include elevated platforms that provide technicians access to a specified work site on a product, such as an aircraft. As the technicians perform their duties, an amount of waste is generated that requires sorting into various categories. For example, when working on an aircraft, waste is generally sorted into three different types: flammable waste, corrosive waste, and general foreign object debris (FOD) waste. At least some known facilities store a separate waste container for each waste type on the platform.
A waste collection team is responsible for emptying the waste containers, often multiple times per day, on each platform. At least some known manufacturing facilities require the waste collection team to ascend a set of platform stairs to retrieve a waste container and descend the stairs, while carrying the heavy waste container, to empty the waste container at ground level. The waste collection team then ascends the stairs to replace the first waste container and retrieve a second waste container. As a result, members of the waste collection team may ascend and descend stairs between 75-100 times per day. Furthermore, the waste collection team is often carrying a waste container each time they ascend and descend the stairs, which may lead to a loss of balance or other safety concern.
Additionally, storing the waste containers on the platform itself limits the space available to the technicians to move around on the platform and perform their duties and also represents a possible trip hazard for the technicians.